Uchiha's Family
by Akasuna Sakurai
Summary: Kumpulan fic tentang keluarga uchiha/Bakso./"Kemana perginya anak itu?" keluh Mikoto sambil memegangi pipinya yang ditempeli koyo. Bisa marah Fugaku bila tahu putera bungsunya ilang, lebih-lebih diculik!/"Bang beli aco!" ucap Sasuke bersemangat dengan logat cadelnya menatap abang bakso./


Hohoho kembali lagi bersama Sakurai (^o^)/ Hanya fic pelepas stres, dan tiba-tiba keinget masalalu yang konyol. Jadi kepikiran bikin kisah Keluarga Uchiha :* Tapi mungkin humornya garinga banget =.= hah But, Happy Reading~

**Uchiha's Family by Akasuna Sakurai  
Rated: K+  
Genre: Family/Humor  
Warning: OOC, DLDR  
Sumarry: Bakso./"Kemana perginya anak itu?" keluh Mikoto sambil memegangi pipinya yang ditempeli koyo. Bisa marah Fugaku bila tahu putera bungsunya ilang, lebih-lebih diculik!/"Bang beli aco!" ucap Sasuke bersemangat dengan logat cadelnya menatap abang bakso./**

.o.O.o.

"_Kaa-chan_..." panggil Sasuke pada Mikoto yang sedang asyik rebahan.

"_Kaa-chan_..." lagi Sasuke memanggil ibunya.

"_Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan! Kaa-chaaaaan!_" teriak Sasuke merasa sebal diabaikan.

"Diam! _Kaa-chan_ sedang sakit gigi, Sasuke!" bentak Mikoto yang seketika menyiutkan nyali putera bungsunya. Lalu kembali rebahan sambil memegangi pipinya yang tertempel koyo.

Sasuke yang sudah merasakan bendera merah dari _Kaa-chan_nya mulai menjauh dan pergi dari rumah dengan hati kesal.

"_Kaa-chan_ jahat! Ga pelhatian sama Sasu! Sasu kan cuma mau minta uang jajan, huh!" keluh Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha dan pergi ke tempat yang menurutnya bisa memuaskan hasrat jajannya.

Kaki kecilnya melangkah cepat, saking cepatnya ia sempat terjatuh. "Ih, jalanan nakal!" tuduh Sasuke pada tempatnya terjatuh. Wajahnya masih merengut kesal. Bocah berumur kira-kira empat tahunan itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke tempat tujuan.

Jalanan menanjak itu Sasuke lalui dengan susah payah. Baru setengah jalan saja ia sudah merasa capek. Sasuke berniat duduk dulu di dekat tanah kosong yang ditumbuhi rerumputan ilalang. Melihat tiga ekor kupu-kupu mengepakan sayap dengan bebas di langit. Mendadak ia merindukan kakaknya yang tukang PHP. Kakaknya yang sedang menginap di rumah teman sekolahnya, maklum besok minggu.

Sadar tak sadar langit sudah berubah menjadi abu-abu, dan gerimis turun mengagetkan Sasuke yang sedang beristirahat. "Huwaaaa ujan! Halus cepet-cepet!" dan dengan ini Sasuke kembali berlari mendaki jalan beraspal demi membeli sesuatu yang bisa ia bayar nanti. Istilahnya bisa diutangi, tapi sayangnya Sasuke belum tahu istilah utang. 

**.o.O.o.**

Mikoto terbangun kaget mendengar suara petir menggelegar di luar rumah. "Sasuke?" panggil Mikoto sambil mencari keberadaan putera bungsunya. Nihil. Tidak ada sosok jagoan kecilnya di dalam rumah.

"Kemana perginya anak itu?" keluh Mikoto sambil memegangi pipinya yang ditempeli koyo. Bisa marah Fugaku bila tahu putera bungsunya ilang, lebih-lebih diculik!

Mikoto segera ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka, lalu menyisir. Ia akan mencari Sasuke di luar.

Suara petir masih terdengar mengerikan di luar sana. Dan Mikoto takut Sasuke sekarang sedang ketakutan. Aduh giginya terasa semakin sakit, tapi ia harus mencari Sasuke.

Mikoto mulai mencari Sasuke dengan menanyakannya pada para tetangga, karena nihil ia mulai mencarinya mengelilingi daerah sekitar kompleks perumahan mereka menggunakan sebuah payung besar yang ia pikir bisa untuk melindungi dirinya dan Sasuke ketika ia menemukan Sasuke nanti.

Capek berkeliling, dengan putus asa Mikoto bingung harus mencari Sasuke kemana lagi. Ingin menelpon Fugaku, tapi nanti malah mendapat ceramahnya. Menelpon Itachi? Ia bahkan tak membawa handphonenya. Ya Tuhan~ kembalikan Sasuke~

Dengan bermodalkan harap, Mikoto balik lagi ke rumah.

Yak, semoga Sasuke cepat pulang karena petir semakin menggelegar. 

**.o.O.o.**

Sasuke segera menghampiri abang bakso kenalan _Tou-chan_nya, Fugaku.

"Bang beli aco!" ucap Sasuke bersemangat dengan logat cadelnya menatap abang bakso.

"Lho? Sasuke sendirian?" tanya abang bakso, mencari-cari sosok Fugaku atau Mikoto atau malah Itachi di sekitar tempatnya berjualan. Nihil.

"Sasu dateng sendili." kata Sasuke, mengkonfirmasi.

Diluar tampak kilat menyambar-nyambar disusul suara menggelegar yang mengagetkan, meskipun gerimis masih belum menjadi hujan deras.

Sasuke menatap abang bakso tanpa berkedip dan seolah tidak terganggu pada suara mengerikan dari petir-petir di luar sana.

Abang bakso pun mengambil tusukan dan menusuk satu bakso berukuran sedang, lalu melumurinya dengan kecap. Sasuke yang melihatnya tampak antusias untuk segera melahapnya. Diberikannya setusuk bakso itu pada Sasuke yang segera disambut antusias.

"_Tou-chan_ yang bayal." kata Sasuke sebelum menyantap baksonya. Dan abang bakso pun tertawa mendengarnya. So, inilah tempat yang dimaksud Sasuke sebagai jajan dibayar nanti.

Perlahan gerimis mulai reda, meskipun suara petir masih terdengar nyaring. Sasuke memesan satu tusuk bakso lagi dan segera pamit untuk pulang.

"Sasuke gimana pulangnya? Kan nyebrang jalan raya?" tanya abang bakso.

"Kan Sasu bisa tengok kanan-kili." teriak Sasuke sambil berlari menyebrang jalan yang kebetulan lenggang. Sang abang bakso hanya melongo kaget melihat tingkah Sasuke yang main asal nyebrang aja, meskipun sebelumnya ia sempat liat Sasuke menoleh ke kanan. Tapi ke kiri? 

**.o.O.o.**

"_Kaa-chaaan~_" teriak Sasuke begitu memasuki rumahnya. Begitu sampai di ruang santai, Mikoto sudah duduk di sofa memelototinya. Seketika nyali Sasuke ciut kembali dan berharap _Tou-chan_nya cepat pulang.

"Sasu mau ke kamal mandi!" seru Sasuke, berlari melewati Mikoto. Dan larinya mulai terbirit begitu Mikoto mengikutinya dengan tampang horor.

"Huwaaa! Monstelll~!" jerit Sasuke memasuki kamar mandi dan segera menguncinya.

"Sasuke! Buka pintunya dan jawab pertanyaan _Kaa-chan_!" teriak Mikoto, sedikit menggedor pintu kamar mandi.

"Sasu ga mauuu! _Kaa-chan_ selem!" balas Sasuke.

Mikoto menghela napas sejenak, berusaha menetralkan emosinya, sementara Sasuke masih berada di balik pintu sambil memejamkan mata menahan pintu kamar mandi demi menghalau terbukanya pintu bila sewaktu-waktu ibunya mampu mendobrak pintu kamar mandi. Jangan tanya kekuatan seorang ibu, apalagi bila sedang marah, hiy mengerikan! Apalagi bila mendengar cerita Naruto tentang Kushina-_baachan_.

"Kamu abis dari mana sih? Tadi _Kaa-chan_ nyariin kamu kemana-mana." ujar Mikoto mencoba melunak.

Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan lembut Kaa-channya mulai berani membuka matanya dan tidak lagi menahan pintu. "Kalau _Kaa-chan_ nyaliin Sasu kemana-mana, sehalusnya _Kaa-chan_ nemuin Sasu donk. Buktinya Sasu pulang sendili. _Kaa-chan_ boong!"

_JDEEERR_

Tepat setelah ucapan Sasuke, suara petir terdengar memvisualkan perasaan hati Mikoto. Ia telah salah bicara! Anak bungsunya ternyata cukup _Genius _untuk menalarkan logika!

_Sreeek _

"_Tadaima_." suara Fugaku terdengar di pintu depan, dan berhasil menarik penuh perhatian Mikoto. Mikoto memilih untuk membantu membawakan tas suaminya sambil sesekali memegangi pipinya yang sedikit membengkak.

"Dimana Itachi? Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku, namun Mikoto malah merasa mendapatkan sisi _Jdeeerr_ yang sama dengan saat menyadari ke-_geniusan _putera bungsunya.

"I-Itachi menginap di rumah temannya, dan Sasuke sedang berada di kamar mandi.." jawab Mikoto bertingkah gugup dan takut, membuat Fugaku menatapnya heran.

"_Tooouuuu-chaaaaan_!" Sasuke tiba-tiba saja sudah muncul dan memeluk Fugaku yang sedang memperhatikan gelagat Mikoto. Melihat Sasuke membuat _mood _Mikoto kembali buruk tak peduli ada suaminya sekalipun di sana.

"Oh, jagoanku." ucap Fugaku, tersenyum tipis dan menggendong Sasuke untuk masuk ke ruang santai. Mikoto membuntutinya di belakang, memberikan _deathglare_ pada Sasuke.

Hati Sasuke merasa menciut akhir-akhir ini bila berdekatan dengan _Kaa-chan_nya. Ini berawal sejak Mikoto mengeluhkan giginya sakit. Mendadak dimata Sasuke, Mikoto menjadi monster, bukan lagi bidadarinya yang lemah lembut. Huh, apa ini juga yang menjadi alasan Itachi menginap di rumah temannya? Toh Sasuke sudah memutuskan untuk tidak ambil jarak terlalu jauh dari Fugaku. _Tou-chan_ adalah penyelamat Sasu, begitu kira-kira pikir Sasuke saat ini.

"Nah, apa Sasu sudah makan?" tanya Fugaku, mendudukan Sasuke di sampingnya. Sementara Mikoto ambil posisi di samping Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke merasa diambang hidup dan mati. Sedikit demi sedikit Sasuke menggeser duduknya hingga mepet ke _Tou-chan_nya.

"Be-belum, _Tou-chan_..." kata Sasuke membeo. Matanya menatap Fugaku dengan penuh harap.

"Mau bakso?" tanya Fugaku menatap mata _onyx_ Sasuke, dan tersenyum melihat anggukan puteranya. Lalu beralih menatap Mikoto yang menunjuk-nunjuk pipinya yang tertempel koyo dan ekspresinya yang terlihat sensi. Fugaku mendadak ikutan ciut, baru menyadari aura menyeramkan sang isteri. Pantas Sasuke semakin memepet padanya.

"Ah, baiklah..." ucap Fugaku mencoba tenang. "Ayo Sasu, tapi tunggu _Tou-chan_ ganti baju dulu ya?"

Dan Fugaku pergi ke kamarnya meninggalkan Sasuke berduaan dengan Mikoto.

Aura-aura peperangan semakin berkoar di sekitar Mikoto. Sasuke merasa _Kaa-chan_nya sudah menghilang ditelan sang iblis. Mendadak suasana hati Sasuke memburuk memikirkan _Kaa-chan_nya yang dulu tidak akan kembali dan _Kaa-chan_ di sampingnyalah yang akan menggantikannya. Oh, kejaaaam!

"Sasu?" panggil Fugaku, memberi isyarat untuk mengikuti.

Sasuke berlari cepat menghampiri _Tou-chan_nya, saking tak kuatnya beruji nyali di samping sang _Kaa-chan_. 

**.o.O.o.**

Sasuke dan Fugaku berjalan sambil merenung di tengah gelapnya malam. Tidak hujan tapi masih ada suara petir yang terdengar agak jauh dari mereka.

"_Tou-chan_..." panggil Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Apa _Kaa-chan_ diculik monstel?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat Fugaku mendengus geli. "_Tou-chan_, Sasu selius!" melihat wajah seriusnya Sasuke membuat Fugaku makin geli.

"Mungkin minggu depan _Kaa-chan_ akan kembali." jawab Fugaku.

"Lama!" keluh Sasuke. Seminggu dengan Monster Mikoto? No!

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di tempat bakso yang Sasuke kunjungi tadi. Tanpa mengingat utangnya, Sasuke naik dari bangku dan duduk di atas meja. Saat bakso pesanannya tiba, ia segera memakannya lahap.

"Sasuke tadi beli bakso belum bayar. Dua tusuk." kata Abang bakso, dan Fugaku menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

_'Apakah anakku sedang belajar utang? Darimana ia mengetahui utang? Jangan-jangan dia sudah mengutang ke semua toko?' _batin Fugaku yang sebenarnya terlalu berlebihan.

"Sasu yang beli kok _Tou-chan_ yang harus bayar?" ucap Fugaku pada Sasuke, mencoba menghalau pikiran negatifnya tentang Sasuke.

"Bialin!" balas Sasuke.

"Sasu ga boleh ngulangin lagi ya?"

"Bialin!"

"Kok Sasu jadi bandel sih?"

"Bialin! Bialin! Bialin, _Tou-chan_!" amuk Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukan sendok pada mangkuknya sehingga berbunyi _'ting ting ting ting'.  
_  
Apa Sasuke sudah tertular _badmood_nya Mikoto ya?

Rasa-rasanya Fugaku malah jadi tak sanggup pulang. 

**-Owari-  
**  
AN: Gariiiinggggg x3 ceritanya sasu cadel R hohoho.

Singkat kata, boleh minta review? :D


End file.
